


ai no tsubasa (the wings of love)

by thunderylee



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: delayed gratification.





	ai no tsubasa (the wings of love)

Takki is the most patient person in the world. Tsubasa knows this because he’s spent the last decade with him, the better part of it off stage as well as on, even if Takki acts like a superstar in bed as well.

It’s been three and a half months. This isn’t a long time for most people to go without sex, but most people are usually permitted to take care of matters themselves and don’t have sadistic boyfriends tease them at every opportunity.

“It’s about willpower,” Takki tells him wisely, turning a blind eye to Tsubasa’s seductive ways. “It’s about yearning. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all of that.”

Tsubasa thinks that’s a crock of shit, but he doesn’t voice it. He’s had enough absence over the years, and now that they’re finally working together again he wants to take advantage of it. Physically.

His cock jumps at the first sign of someone in the house,  _their_  house, and Tsubasa instantly knows it’s Takki. It should be creepy the way Takki sneaks up on him, but Tsubasa has gotten used to his creepiness by now. The suspense is hot and Tsubasa doesn’t move, making Takki come to him like he always does and hopes that tonight will be the night he will be allowed release.

The door creaks open and Tsubasa feigns sleep, but his heartbeat betrays him and he knows that Takki can tell he’s awake by the way he chuckles in the silence. The mattress barely dips with his weight, Tsubasa’s blanket pulled down with a single finger, every movement graceful as expected from such a talented performer.

Takki says nothing, just hovers over Tsubasa’s side and presses rough lips to his neck, dragging them lightly up and down his throat as his soft fingers slide up Tsubasa’s chest. He circles a nipple and barely touches it, making Tsubasa jerk beneath him, his body oversensitive from neglect.

Four fingers and a thumb trace circles on Tsubasa’s belly, dipping briefly under the waistband of his sweatpants where he’s rock hard already, the muscles of his abs quivering uncontrollably. Tsubasa feels Takki smirk into his neck, squirms a little in a desperate attempt for friction, and lets out the moan he’d been holding in when Takki purposely bumps the bulge in his pants with his pinky finger.

“Hide, please,” he hisses, and Takki moves his mouth up to nibble his earlobe. Tsubasa arches and rolls his hips up towards nothing. “I’ve been good, please let me come.”

“We’ll see,” Takki whispers, right into his ear and it sends a shiver through Tsubasa’s entire body.

Takki manages to pull down Tsubasa’s pants without minimal contact, groaning at the lack of underwear and spreading Tsubasa’s thighs apart with a simple poke. Tsubasa whines as Takki teases him, fingers drifting lazily over his tight balls and rim that jumps from the contact. The touch disappears long enough for Takki to pop a cap and then he’s twisting slick fingers inside him, stretching him and rubbing his fingertips against the spongy spot inside that makes Tsubasa tremble with need.

“ _Hide_ ,” Tsubasa draws out, and Takki chuckles again. Tsubasa feels Takki hard against him and reaches for it, stroking him with all of his frustration, and Takki just gasps and fingers him harder.

A tube is tossed onto Tsubasa’s chest and he rushes for it, grateful for  _something_  even if it’s just going to make it worse, and Takki only makes it a few cycles through Tsubasa’s lubricated hand before pulling out his fingers and shifting between his legs.

“I love you,” he whispers, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Tsubasa’s lips before pushing inside him. Tsubasa’s head falls back, his body rocking with inexplicable need and crying out when Takki trails a finger along the length of his cock. Then a thumb is on the head, rubbing around and grazing over the wet slit, and Tsubasa pushes up into it, so impossibly hard and desperate that the littlest touch could set him off.

“Hide,” he tries again.

“Don’t come,” Takki demands, a little breathless as he pounds into Tsubasa, hitting that spot with his own cock and holding his fingers and thumb into a loose funnel for Tsubasa to thrust into.

“I have to,” Tsubasa replies, his voice strained from the tension that encompasses all of him. “I’ve waited so long, I can’t stop it.”

“Yes, you can,” and Takki tightens his grip. Beautiful release flashes in Tsubasa’s mind, but he struggles to hold it off even with Takki touching him properly and fucking him hard. Tsubasa thinks his brain is going to explode from the force he’s using to keep from coming, every cell in his body going against him and building up to his first orgasm in months.

“Please,” Tsubasa begs. “I can’t-”

“You’re doing well,” Takki says, moving his hand to the head of Tsubasa’s cock and rubbing it just the way he likes. “A little longer.”

A scream tears through Tsubasa, his fingers clutching the bedsheets enough to rip them from the corners as he teeters on the edge, rapidly losing control and physically shaking with urgency. It’s right there, ready to come out, but somehow Tsubasa holds it back despite his body’s protests.

Then Takki lets go of him completely, kneeling between his legs and grabbing Tsubasa by the hips to pound into him, his impossibly hard cock bouncing with each thrust. “Now.”

It’s difficult without any direct stimulation, but Tsubasa’s so close that it happens anyway, orgasm hitting him like a strike of lightning and it comes out aimlessly, spurting on its own and mostly landing on Tsubasa’s chest. It’s powerful enough to knock Tsubasa out for a bit, knowing nothing but Takki inside him and how it all  _feels_ , and a few quick thrusts has Takki pulsing as well with a sharp moan.

Everything tingles, such a surreal feeling as Tsubasa opens his eyes to see Takki smiling down at him, and for a second he wonders if this is the real world. Then Takki leans down to kiss him, tongue sweeping between pleasantly numb lips, and Tsubasa flies even higher on their love.


End file.
